


purple rain

by discostick



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, drag king!yb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discostick/pseuds/discostick
Summary: Handong was right as much as she hated to admit it. Had it been any performance she would have danced, sang, performed harder because that’s just who she was.Not today, though.Not today, dear fuck.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Bora is arguably the best wing-woman ever. 

She was, in the first place, the reason why they were all here in this club named _Electric Chapel_ , sloshed as all hell and waving bills at performers. 

(Well, it’s also Handong and Siyeon’s bachelorette party - that’s why - but all things considered, it was Bora who had set them up too, years ago.

The argument still stands. Still her.)

Shortly after Handong asked her to be her maid of honor, which Bora took as graciously as she could (she did not, Yoohyeon can suck it), and had promised the best party a week before their wedding. 

Each of them lost a few hundred bucks, waving the bills at the drag performers during and after their exquisite performances. Bora feels her stomach aching already from all the laughter, and she’s humming from her cocktails and the anticipation for the next performance. 

Knowing the club manager from college, Bora had spoken to her to get Siyeon a special number in drag with the help of some performers. They were more than happy to do so. 

They go ballistic when Siyeon comes on stage, looking ridiculously handsome and greasy in blue overalls and a dirty shirt. Her features were sharper than they already were that Bora feels the mere act of looking can cut her flesh. 

Drag suits her. Maybe she can convince Siyeon to pursue it. 

She saunters over to Handong to the summer-y synth and beat of _Boys Boys Boys_ , who looks about ready to drool over her soon-to-be wife. Siyeon dances ruggedly, sings lower than she usually does, keeps her eyes on Handong even as Bora yells: “ _love it when you call me legs! In the morning! Buy me eggs!_ ” 

How can Siyeon pay attention to Bora, when Handong slides a wad of cash into the pocket of Siyeon’s greasy overalls. Everyone and their mother know Handong is loaded and it’s times like this that Bora is reminded of the fact.

The crowd goes wild when Siyeon grinds on her fianceé, kisses a hot path down the side of her neck. Minji takes the chance to shield Gahyeon’s eyes, but it’s not necessary when their youngest does so without being told. 

Siyeon and Handong disappear to God knows where, and Bora wouldn’t ever want to know, leaning back on the plush couch. Minji is in range, drunk-warm and soft, and maybe they can get to make out a bit later like they always do.

Getting to kiss Minji is all she can think about when they announce the next performance and Bora isn’t really given time to prepare herself when the host, dressed in a hot-pink latex suit and a cotton-candy weave, incites a loud round of applause for: “our sexy and _gallant_ king, the handsome Jamie Starr.” 

A snarky remark is on the edge of her tongue but it never gets past her lips when she sees the performer, with his dark hair in a quiff, a few messy strands falling from the updo. His outfit is a delicious cross of a Victorian prince and glam rock king. 

He has a unique, good-looking face - and despite the hard lines and the strength of her features, there’s a softness and roundness to it that Bora can’t seem to point out. A white, v-shaped keytar is strapped to him and he dances and sings perfectly to Prince’s _Kiss_ with ridiculous precision and accuracy. 

_Oh God,_ Bora thinks, her eyes falling to his chest being teased by the deep v of the neckline of the shirt, held together by thin strings. 

“Bora? You okay?” She hears Minji say, and she doesn't even realize she hasn’t replied when Minji calls her attention again. “Hey. Are you okay?” 

Bora crosses her legs. Oh. _Oh dear God._ “Yes, I’m f-fine.” 

Minji looks unconvinced, but she’s laughing. “Are you sure? Because you’re gripping my arm like a lifeline.” 

She lets her vice grip on Minji’s arm go, and her hands find purchase on the edge of the table. Minji knows her well - too well - so she figures out Bora despite being notably slower when inebriated. 

“ _Ooh_ ,” she drawls. “I see you’ve got a thing for Jamie Starr up there.”

“No, of course not!” She crosses her legs tighter, if that were humanly possible. “That’s ridiculous!” 

Minji leans close enough that Bora smells the alcohol on her lips. “Your pupils are really dilated.” 

“And _you’re_ getting wrinkles.” 

“Untrue, but you’re being defensive for no particular reason.” Her friend leans back, and Bora is thankful for the interlude because she isn’t sure if she can see Jamie Starr gyrate his hips to the beat of Prince’s song. 

She risks a glance and regrets it immediately because the drag king is closer, having descended the stage, taking in dollars given to him by the audience who eats his attention up. A man pretends to faint when Jamie sends a wink his way. Bora frowns at the reaction as if her heart isn’t tripping over itself when Jamie makes his way to them. 

And he does, especially after Minji makes a scene, pointing to Bora. She tries to stop her, but the effort is futile because Jamie is already heading over to Bora. 

He offers her hand, dainty, soft, long and slender fingers beckoning to her but also asking for consent. Bora risks to look up at him, sees striking but kind eyes, and is enthralled. 

So of course, she takes it. Of course, she’s made to sit on the chair on the stage. Of course, her hands are clammy and her legs are shaking and she’s terribly aroused by the sight of Jamie removing his keytar to set it aside. 

Not to be Bora, but when the performer turns around to face her, her eyes fall to his crotch and… 

Oh. 

“Hey. Eyes up here,” Jamie says, voice soft and deep, feminine. The corner of his lips lifts up when Bora blushes a furious red. “Tell me if anything is uncomfortable. We’ll stop.” 

_I don’t want you to,_ Bora’s mind says, the rest of her body is on fire. She nods anyway - charmed, ridiculously so. 

Then the performer dances around Bora, teasing her, their gazes piercing and sticky and hot and Bora can’t take her eyes off of him. He doesn’t really let her, doesn’t really leave space for her to look away. 

She notices he was very pretty, too, in his own way. 

Jamie barely touches her throughout, only ghosts of touches that aren’t really there and Bora is on edge and it’s absurd that she thinks her underwear is ruined by this stupid fucking performance and this stupidly sexy drag king gyrating his hips within her line of sight. 

She remembers to tuck a few dollars into his pocket to distract herself and she feels a sheen of sweat replacing the top layer of her skin watching Jamie finish his number. 

The performer is excellent and Bora, with her degrees in the performing arts, can certainly attest to. She had studied Prince’s style - from his music to his fashion to his dance. Jamie nailed it all on the nose. 

He was singing, too, like Siyeon. Not lipsyncing, like many performers - which is not a problem, of course. This isn’t Bora’s first drag show, she knows how it goes. 

The false falsettos fit Jamie’s voice perfectly. If Bora wasn’t aroused out of her mind, she’d study his performance carefully. 

And yet. 

The number is done but Bora doesn’t feel the heavy haze of arousal lifting from her. It lingers, like dark clouds looming over her and follows her all the way. It certainly does not help that Jamie holds out a hand to escort Bora down the stage with shaky legs. 

“Thanks for participating,” Jamie tells her when she makes it to the floor. A gargantuan effort, actually. Bora looks up to see him smiling at her, crooked, charming, and Bora doesn’t know what to do with herself. “See you around.” 

He has the audacity to throw a wink her way. Bora rolls her eyes and waves goodbye to find her way to her seat which is taking up more brainpower than necessary. 

It feels like a walk of shame when she finally sees the lot of her friends suppressing their laughter when they spot her making her way to them. 

“Cat got your tongue, Bora?” Yoohyeon starts, because of course she just has to. “You looked real stunned out there.” 

Handong, back from her rendezvous with Siyeon, looking pristine while Siyeon looks absolutely destroyed with expensive lipstick marks across her face and neck, laughs. “The Kim Bora I know would have tried to outperform him. Or anyone.” 

It’s Gahyeon’s turn because she won’t ever let any opportunity to mock Bora pass. “You looked like a deer in the headlights.” 

Siyeon is the last one to take a jab at her. “Like a horny deer in the headlights.” She looks around if anyone caught her pun. It looks pathetic _and_ endearing considering that she looks like a mess of Handong’s doing. “Get it? Deers have horns.” Handong only kisses her forehead in response. 

Handong was right as much as she hated to admit it. Had it been any performance she would have danced, sang, performed harder because that’s just who she was. 

Not today, though. 

Not today, dear fuck. 

Bora says nothing - which is terrible, because she always has something to say - and takes a seat, crossing her legs and trying not to think too much about the stickiness between her thighs and the blood running hot underneath her skin. 

Minji offers her a sex on a beach as a peace offering and she takes it and sulks.

_Fucking Jamie Starr._

-

Siyeon nudges Bora’s attention away from the show. Thirty minutes after, she isn’t as aroused anymore but the warmth between her legs hasn’t left. “Hey. Thanks for organizing this whole thing. Dongie and I are having a lot of fun.” 

She smiles, her heart expanding with warmth. She loved them a whole lot and it’s no secret she’d bend over backward for each and every one of them. “Of course. I promised you the best bachelorette party ever. Here you are.” She pinches Siyeon’s cheek, still a bit greasy from the heavy makeup that always comes with drag. “Did you think I was going to bring our asses to a heterosexual bar that only played Drake? I’d rather chew both my arms off and set them on fire.”

Siyeon chuckles, well-acquainted with Bora’s disdain for clubs that played terrible music. “Yeah, we know. It’s appreciated. In return, I have a gift.” 

Bora raises a brow at her. Gift? As much as she wants to make it about herself, it really _is_ Handong and Siyeon’s occasion. 

Still, Siyeon’s a pretty good gift-giver. Bora can never turn her down even if she wanted to. So like she always finds herself doing, she takes Siyeon’s hand and follows her. 

A part of Bora wishes that it had been the Moschino outfit she had been passive-aggressively sending over in her shared group chat with Handong and Siyeon, in case they get the memo when Handong comes back from the fashion week runway back home. But, again, she’d be glad to have anything anyone gives her. 

Then Siyeon takes her to the door nearing the stage. Oh. 

She knocks, and someone answers. 

They have short hair that frames their face, devoid of makeup. Round. Soft. Sleepy, kind, but striking eyes. 

It strikes Bora then, that they’re wearing exactly what Jamie Starr was wearing. From the loose top with a sinful v and the leather pants and shiny boots. 

“Jamie! This is my best friend, Bora. You may know her from a while ago.” 

Bora can’t speak. Only waves politely. 

Jamie grins, cheeky and adorable and not at all the person performing not even an hour before making Bora hot and bothered and definitely wet but also exactly the person making her hot and bothered and definitely wet. She can’t explain it. Can’t articulate it. 

“Oh. Hi. Thanks for being on stage with me and for the tip.” Jamie smiles, eyes crinkling. “Siyeon and I were acquainted backstage before she went on to put a great show.” 

Bora can only hum, trying her best to look interested and not at all about to melt. She thinks she’s doing well _._ If she was capable of thinking, at this point.

Jamie extends a hand to her a ridiculously pretty hand. With a ridiculously and stupidly pretty face. “But since my performance is done, you can call me Yubin.” 

She finds the strength to shake the hand and talk. “What should I—”

“She/her, but anything works, really. You?” 

“Same.” 

“Cool.” She gives her a grin and Bora feels like melting again, and she’s glad it’s Siyeon who witnesses this exchange else she’d never hear the end of it. “Hey. If you’re free after this, maybe you’d like to—” 

“Yes. Yup. Okay.” 

Yubin laughs. “I haven’t even said anything yet.” Bora feels like she wants to get swallowed by the earth, but she stands her ground, keeps her chin up. “You could have said yes to arson.” 

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t say yes to that.” 

Yubin shakes her head, chuckling. She leans into the door frame. “Alright. Nothing like that tonight. I’ll come to see you after I clean up tonight.” 

Bora matches her stance, crossing her arms. Yoohyeon is calling for her, so they start walking away. “You better!” She calls out, and Yubin says goodbye with a small wave, laughing and ducking her head back to the dressing room. 

“Pulse check o’clock. How’d I do? Be honest.” Siyeon had a tendency to… lie, to avoid conflict. 

“To a normal bystander? Unaffected. Bold. Unattainable and thotty.” Siyeon says, touching Bora’s pulse under her chin, then pulls a face. “To Siyeon, pathetic. Miserable, I'll be honest.” 

Bora wipes at her brow, pulling a face. “Give me some credit. I got it.” 

Siyeon smiles at her, knowingly. “Yes, you did, champ. Yes, you did.” 

She hasn’t turned to her faith in quite some time, but Bora whispers a little prayer for herself for the rest of the night for good measure. 

From the way Yubin had looked at her tonight, she knows she’ll need it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bora smiles at her, languidly, tucking a fist under her chin. “So if I call you handsome you wouldn’t mind?” 
> 
> She gives her a shy smile, a blush dusting her cheeks. “Not at all.”

She’s been on edge waiting for Yubin to come out and see her, and Bora puts extra effort into sobering the fuck up and trying not to vibrate. 

Playing it cool and toning it down has always been easy. It escapes Bora how much difficulty she encounters in staying put now. 

“Ready for tonight?” Handong whispers quietly. There’s a knowing, teasing smile on her face, one that’s reserved for Bora alone. 

“Not really.” Bora exhales. “I worry about my cervix.” 

That pulls a loud laugh from Minji, who nearly chokes on her drink. “Your cervix will be _fine_.” 

She bites her lower lip to stop herself from talking. _Well, I sure hope it won’t be._

-

“Hey,” Yubin greets, approaching their table. Bora can see that she no longer holds herself like a drag performer but Bora still wants her, in her tight jeans and a ripped shirt and sneakers, a gym bag slung over her left shoulder. “Ready to go?” 

Bora doesn’t need to be told twice, but she tries to slow down in packing her things to not look too eager. “Yeah, hang on a bit.” Her skin feels hot with everyone’s gaze on her. 

“Hey! Your performance was really great. Big fan.” Gahyeon tells Yubin. Everyone cheers in agreement and Yubin smiles bashfully, looking down and laughing. It’s adorable.

“Ah, thank you. Congratulations to the couple,” she turns to Siyeon and gives her a fist bump, then to Handong to wave at her politely. “I’ll see you again around here? _Electric Chapel_ would love to have you again. And you,” she tilts her chin towards Siyeon. “Need to perform.” 

Everyone agrees, manhandling Siyeon quite a bit in the process, but Siyeon nods. She genuinely does enjoy the art, and Bora admits she’d love to see her best friend dressed as she was, a while ago. 

“We’ll be taking off,” Bora tells them, getting up. She pulls her bandage dress down after it had ridden up to her thighs in her seat. She catches Yubin looking, turning away when Bora’s eyes are in her line of sight. _Good._ “Text me if you need anything. Who’s the best maid of honor ever?” Cupping her hand around her ear, she leans closer to them. 

“Kim Bora!” They say, raising their glasses at her, and if Bora wasn’t about to lose her mind then maybe she would have teared up a bit. 

She flips Yoohyeon the bird, playfully as they always do, and kisses each of them on the cheek. Siyeon slaps her ass for good measure. 

“In hindsight, your cervix will not be fine.” Handong leans closer to whisper it to Bora’s ear when it’s her turn for a kiss. Then she turns to Yubin and waves goodbye. “Thanks for today! We had so much fun!” 

They leave together, their proximity doing nothing to cease the simmering feeling of anticipation inside Bora, and Yubin turns to her. “Lovely bunch, huh.” 

“Yeah, I love them to bits,” Bora says, genuine and heartfelt. “Where are you taking me?” 

Yubin pushes open the door for her, letting Bora pass first. She greets the bouncer, who smiles at her. It’s not difficult to find Yubin endearing. “I was kinda hungry. Can we grab something to eat?” 

Bora’s a bit hungry too, and if this is going anywhere, she may need the fuel. Sobering up was not an easy task. “Lead the way.” 

-

They both agree on burgers after a few minutes of scouting the open food joints in the city. 

Yubin charms Bora down to her toes. She holds conversations well and is evidently intelligent. 

“So what’s your deal?” Bora says after she chews on some fries. “And why Jamie Starr among all of Prince’s nicknames?” 

She shrugs. “Prince is one of my artistic influences. When I was a kid, I was obsessed with princes and I lost my mind when I found out there was an artist named Prince.” Yubin looks at her, sipping from her Coke, and Bora crosses her legs. “He was a big part of my life. When I started out with drag, I wanted to… pay homage to him since he really helped with my personal understanding of gender.”

“I liked Jamie Starr because it just... sat right with me.” Yubin continues, keeping her eyes on Bora. Sincere. Intense. She feels warmer from it. “And as I said, it really didn’t matter what you call me. She. He. They. Or nothing.” 

Bora smiles at her, languidly, tucking a fist under her chin. “So if I call you handsome you wouldn’t mind?” 

She gives her a shy smile, a blush dusting her cheeks. “Not at all.” She’s still not looking at Bora when she starts talking again and Bora wants to kiss her pretty mouth already. “I had a complicated relationship with gender, I think. I still do. Then I discovered drag and found out a lot of things about myself and about the community.” 

“Anyone can do drag and participate in the art,” Bora supplies. She knows the scene well enough and knows the reason behind it. It was her responsibility as a queer woman. Bora is terrifyingly horny right now but she’s also not ignorant. “There’s just a lot of boundaries that should be set being blurred instead.” 

“Exactly!” exclaims Yubin. “Names and concepts are often mismatched or can be offensive to other groups too. It shouldn’t be that way. It’s an art but people should still be respectful of the trans community, or of people who don’t really identify as anything or as both.” 

Bora laughs heartily, loud enough to garner attention from late-night patrons at the burger joint. “Was that a dunk on RuPaul?”

“Maybe.” 

“I like you already, Lee Yubin.” She dips her fry in the barbeque sauce, which Yubin didn’t comment on - only joined in doing so to be pleasantly surprised. 

The other girl scratches the back of her neck, suddenly shy. “I like you too,” Yubin replies, biting her lip, and _oh,_ she is so hot. Bora, for once in her life, doesn’t know how to tell her that she wants to jump her bones tonight.

 _You’re eating and having a nice conversation with a nice, hot person,_ Bora scolds herself, _can you_ please _be horny later?_

She can’t find the opportunity to do so because Yubin is interesting and intelligent and Bora can feel that maybe her being talkative is a bit of a nervous tick. Maybe Yubin is about as nervous about this as she is, and that gives Bora a bit of reassurance. 

(It gives her a _lot_ of reassurance.)

Bora takes the next step. She moves her leg so her skin touches Yubin’s underneath the table, rubbing slightly enough to make her intentions clear but can also be played off as an accident.

“So what’s _your_ deal?” Yubin says, unaffected. 

Bora may have missed the next step and stumbled down the stairs. 

She lets out a quiet breath, tilting her head to the side. She’s picking up quickly that while Yubin may be one of the most intelligent and thoughtful people Bora has ever come across, she was also mortifyingly, painfully oblivious. 

“I’m a performing arts professor. Directing plays and musicals, choreography, writing scores. That kinda thing.” 

“Oh? I’m not surprised. You’re… very vivid and you know a lot about drag.” Yubin smiles at her and Bora melts. “It fits you. I teach, too.” 

“Really?” Bora says, leaning closer. She brushes her leg against Yubin to try again. “So what do you do if you’re not dressed to destroy me and singing Prince songs perfectly? 

“I study political economy and philosophy and TA for a metaphysics professor to teach a couple of freshman courses,” Yubin replies, ignoring the part of the question that mattered right at this very moment. Bora lets out a shaky sigh but nods anyway as if she knows what any of those meant. 

(She does. She’s just too on edge to remember.) 

They pay their tab after the waitress places the bill in front of Bora - _waitress-assigned top, Siyeon would have joked -_ and Yubin insists on paying but Bora doesn’t let her. They split the bill and leave, their proximity intoxicating. In the crisp late-night air, Yubin’s presence is electric, their skin brushing against each other. 

The bell of the diner rings when they leave and Bora stands outside, feeling small. “Hey.” 

Yubin stops in her tracks, turning back to look at Bora. “Hey. What’s up?” 

She bites her bottom lip, flushing when Yubin’s eyes follow the movement. “I’m getting mixed signals from you right now.” When Yubin doesn’t say anything, she takes it as a chance to elaborate. “I thought we were going to… you know…” 

It takes a moment for the cogs in Yubin’s brain to move. “Oh. Oh!” Her tan skin flushes a deep red, visible under the shitty diner’s outdoor lighting. “Yes, I… I’d hoped that would be the outcome of this.” 

Bora exhales a breath she hadn’t known she’s been holding. “Okay. Good. I’ve been trying to tell you all night but…” 

If it were possible to blush a deeper shade, Yubin does so, especially when Bora moves closer. “Ah, really? Your leg wasn’t accidentally just touching mine under the table?” 

She laughs, loud and charmed. “Far from it. But I also didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” When she notices that Yubin dips her head in embarrassment for letting Bora’s advancements fly above her head, she touches Yubin’s face gingerly. “Don’t be insecure, baby. I really appreciate that you’re nice and considerate. Too nice to admit that you’re hot, and too nice not to assume that I have wanted to jump your bones the moment you walked on that stage.” 

“And I didn’t want _you_ to be uncomfortable,” chuckles Yubin, and their bodies are closer now. Yubin has a hand on Bora’s waist, and Bora has one on her shoulder. “I thought you’d want me to talk you up first. A lot of girls don’t really like just… you know. Jumping the gun.” 

She touches the material of Yubin’s shirt, rubbing it between her fingers. “I do. I want to get to know you. I think you’re incredible and I want to hear more.” She leans closer, her lips close to Yubin’s ear. “You’re right about a lot of girls not liking that, but I can’t say the same for me.” Bora lowers her voice. “Because if you don’t fuck me tonight, I think I may die.” 

Pulling away, Bora drinks in the dazed, flustered look plastered on Yubin’s face. Warm under her hands. Soft, so soft. She looks so handsome and pretty underneath the diner’s shitty fluorescent lights. 

“You’re beautiful,” Yubin says and while Bora has heard that countless times before and she _knows_ it, it’s different, with the sincerity and the timbre of Yubin’s voice.

So Bora leans in. Kisses her. Wraps a hand around Yubin’s neck, firm enough to make her intentions clear (which she has been doing this entire night) but loose enough so Yubin can pull away anytime. 

The thing is that Yubin doesn’t, only tightens her grip around Bora’s waist and their kisses are hot and gripping and Bora feels the coil inside her being wound tighter with Yubin’s eager response to the kiss that Bora leads. 

It’s warm and wet and Bora wants it to go on forever, but she pulls away even if it feels as if her soul was being torn from her body. As much as she wants Yubin to take her now, she’d rather not be arrested for public indecency. 

The fact that Yubin’s face follows hers when she pulls away, seeking her lips for more, totally does not help her case. 

“My place or yours?”

“Mine,” Yubin’s breathing as if she had run around the block several times. “It’s closer. That’s where I wanted to take you.” 

“So you had intentions towards me all this time?” She teases and Yubin rolls her eyes but leads the way. 

“Let’s not keep you waiting.” 

Bora kisses her for good measure. “Yeah. Let’s not.” 

-

They barely make it past the front door when they reach out to each other again, with the entire walk to Yubin’s apartment something akin to Calvary. 

It had been suffering and this was her reward, pushing Yubin against the wooden door with a thud, and at this point, she isn’t sure whose hands are whose because they’re both rushing to get their clothes off. 

God, Bora feels like she’s on fire, and how she hasn’t turned into ashes completely escapes her. Her hands shake when they find purchase under Yubin’s shirt, to ground herself to the moment. 

Yubin gasps into her mouth when Bora rakes her short nails over her abdomen, feeling the hard muscle flex under her fingertips. “Like that?”

The other girl nods, pressing further into Bora’s body. 

“Not the talkative type?” She shakes her head and Bora laughs before running her tongue up the hard cord of Yubin’s neck until her mouth is directly above her ear. “Okay. Well, I am.” 

Bora has been waiting all night. She’s not going to be shy about it now. Her hands move a slow path downwards, palms feeling Yubin’s stomach twitch with her touch and she feels absurdly proud to have someone react this way to her ministrations. 

Yubin, the absolute sweetheart she is, takes her hands away from Bora’s chest, where she’d been touching her and slowly driving her insane, sinful but reverent, to take off her belt, but Bora stops her, moves her hands away. 

“Let me,” she mumbles, then a cutting thought pierces through the heavy clouds of her arousal, which have been a permanent fixture in her psyche since four hours ago. She trails her fingers down, past the belt and the zipper of Yubin’s jeans and—

Okay, Bora’s brain short circuits. 

Without thinking, she cups Yubin through her jeans, feeling the weight and the bulge that she’d seen during the performance. “Wow, handsome,” Bora drawls, looking down between them. Yubin grips at the counter’s edge like her life depended on it. “You’re _big._ ” 

Yubin lets out a strained, breathless laugh. Her neck is a mess of marks against the deep flush of her blush. “Yeah? You like that?” 

Bora kisses her, tugs her lower lip between her own. “I love it.” Yubin’s belt shakes when Bora unbuckles it and pulls it from her jeans' belt loops to be tossed haphazardly on the floor. 

Yubin’s gorgeous fingers skate around her waist, holding her firmly, then finds purchase on the zipper of Bora’s dress. “You’re gorgeous in this,” she mumbles, nudging Bora’s face upward to press her open mouth on the soft skin under Bora's ear, moving a hot trail to under Bora's chin. “But I’d like it off you.” 

“Do it yourself, flyboy.” 

Yubin leans forward, doesn’t need to be told twice, reaching around Bora to unzip the tight, black number she was wearing. She peels it off, kissing every bit of skin that it reveals, and Bora sighs when Yubin sucks a line of red marks on her shoulder. 

It stings, but not too much, just enough for the red marks to make residence on her skin for a week or so. She feels herself get wetter at the thought of seeing the marks when she looks at herself in the mirror. 

Then she’s just in her underwear, some nice, laceless burgundy number she bought from a small lingerie store in Singapore. The color pops against her skin. Yubin’s gaze on her is dark and dilated, traversing every single part of her body and Bora lets her, lets herself be perceived because she craves being wanted and watched like this. 

“Like what you see?”

Yubin nods, eagerly, wordlessly. Her eyes are so black, so wanting. Bora feels like she’s being coveted and consumed and she adores it.

Bora pulls her by the material of her shirt, close enough that their noses touch, their lips barely brushing against each other but Bora feels each of the labored breaths they heave. “Then take it.” 

Yubin, again, doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Bora doesn’t know how they make it to the bedroom, much less without breaking anything, but her back is greeted by the softness of a mattress. 

She leans back on her elbows, watching Yubin take off her shirt and binder. _So handsome,_ Bora thinks, trying not to squirm and failing miserably because Yubin tosses the offensive materials to the floor, forgotten, her eyes never leaving Bora’s even for a split second. 

Their knees meet at the edge of the mattress and Bora sits up, their mouths finding each other. She pulls away to press kisses to Yubin’s abdomen, her fingers finding purchase on the button of Yubin’s jeans, deft hands working to remove them while Yubin reaches around to take Bora’s bra off. 

She unclasps it with one hand, with another tangled in Bora’s hair, and if Bora wasn’t as aroused as she was now, she would have probably died from it. 

Bora pulls down Yubin’s jeans, and is greeted by boxer briefs and tucked in it is the strap that Bora had seen behind her jeans, touched earlier as they clawed each other’s clothes off at the door. 

“Can I?” Asks Bora, looking up at Yubin, whose blush had reached the top of her neck. Her nipples were hard against the crisp air of the apartment, and from everything they’ve been doing in the past few minutes. 

Hours?

Years?

Bora doesn’t know anymore. Frankly, she doesn’t care. 

Yubin nods, shy, wanting. 

The toy is a violet number, roughly six inches long. It’s gorgeous and Bora feels like this is the universe’s gift to her.

It’s absurd how many times she had assumed she was going to pop a vein from how turned on she is by Yubin, and she thinks that this would have done it. 

_Thank you_ , she thinks to no one in particular, then without any warning, she takes the toy in her mouth. 

“Ah, Bora,” she hears Yubin say, and her brows are furrowed, eyes hazy from want. Bora only looks up at her, takes as much silicone as she can in her mouth. “Y-you’re—I…” 

Bora smiles around the toy, bobbing up and down but keeping her eyes on Yubin. Her gaze is unfocused, glassy, and she tilts her head up, her throat working around sounds that Bora will think about in the most inappropriate times.

After a few moments, a hand threads into her hair to pull Bora away, and then her mouth is empty. Saliva threatens to spill from the side of her mouth and before she can wipe it away, Yubin pulls her into a kiss - hotter, wetter. So much so that Bora doesn’t know what to do with herself except bring Yubin on top of her. 

“If you’d continued,” Yubin tells her, her voice shaking. “I would have come right there.” 

Bora, cheeky as ever, replies: “well, that was the intention.” 

The other girl shakes her head. “You first. It’s been a long night for you.”

“And it hasn’t been for you?”

“Oh, it has,” Yubin smiles into Bora’s neck, biting lightly. “But I hate to keep beautiful women waiting. Do we need…” 

Bora says no, flushing a deep red from Yubin's undivided attention. “I get wet really easily,” she declares, casually, and loves the way Yubin’s breath hitches at the revelation. “And I’ve been wet all night.” 

“Really?”

She pulls Yubin’s hand and sticks it into her underwear. “See for yourself, baby.” 

It’s almost comical, actually, the way Yubin reacts to touching Bora with her fingers for the first time. She’s drenched, and her thighs are so sticky and warm, squeezing Yubin’s leg to keep her there, half on top of her. Their mouths meet, and Bora whines into Yubin’s mouth when her fingers start moving, spreading the wetness around. 

“God,” she says. “Bora, you’re so wet.” 

“All for you, handsome,” is all Bora has to say, and then it's like something snaps inside the other girl, because Yubin sits up to pull Bora’s underwear away to be tossed with the rest of their clothing. 

Yubin positions herself on her knees, standing tall above Bora. She takes Bora’s legs and lifts them up until Bora’s ankles rest on her shoulders. 

She leans down, moving their bodies close to each other, and Bora is thankful for some flexible bone in her body because the position is absolutely sinful and if Yubin doesn’t put that toy in her at this very moment, she’s going to go crazy.

“Tell me if it’s too much or if you want to stop,” Yubin whispers. She’s regained some focus now, but her eyes are still dark and glassy and Bora feels like she can stare up at them forever. 

Bora leans up to touch Yubin’s face softly, then pulls her down for a kiss that puts all of the ones they’ve shared to shame. “I want you to destroy me.” 

Yubin blushes, and laughs, but kisses Bora all the same. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Threading her hands into Yubin’s short hair, she anticipates when Yubin looks down, taking hold of the toy, and adjusting her position. Then Bora feels the head at her entrance, and she nudges Yubin forward to move.

The toy fills her, deliciously so, and Bora doesn’t know if the coil within her tightens or loosens because Yubin moves close, so close, so much so that the entire toy is inside Bora, filling her so deliciously that she thinks she might be driven insane from how good it feels. It rips out a whine from her, loud, and Yubin makes a sound so visceral in response.

“All good?”

“Y-yeah,” Bora’s able to get out. “So good, baby.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna start moving now.”

And she does, _oh, she does._ The toy moves in and out, filling Bora and then leaving, teasing her and giving her what she wants, and then takes it away. It’s some sort of agony and some sort of reward, a continuous cycle that’s matched by the bed creaking to their movements. Their thighs slap together, and the slickness between her thighs makes ridiculous, sinful sounds that are going to be embedded into her brain forever. 

Yubin’s eyes don’t leave her own unless it’s to suck on her tits, and she reaches that plateau with each expert movement of Yubin’s hips slamming into hers. Bora doesn’t even realize that her cries have gotten louder until Yubin covers her mouth with her own in a futile attempt to keep it down. 

“I’m close,” Bora chokes out, when the coil is so tightly wound, and Yubin is hitting that sweet spot multiple times. The warmth in her abdomen is about to explode and she thinks Yubin can feel it too, with the way she works her hips harder into Bora, kisses Bora a little more hotly. Bora can’t breathe, in the best way possible, and her mind is moving a mile a minute with the singular thought of unadulterated desire. 

“It’s okay,” Yubin tells her. “I’ve got you.”

Then Bora comes, and it’s entropy and then the reverse of it. She feels it in every nerve of her body, at the frays of each strand, and she sees nothing and also everything. Her blood runs cold but it’s too hot, running right under the outer layer of her skin. 

She still can’t breathe when she opens her eyes, and Yubin hasn’t stopped moving, working her through what she would consider the best orgasm of her goddamn life. She watches her, beads of sweat on her forehead. When Bora smiles, laughs a little, she slows down to a stop, but doesn’t remove herself or the toy from Bora. 

“Woah,” Bora says, a little breathless, a little sated but not at all satisfied just yet. 

Yubin laughs. “Good?”

“Superb.” 

She moves a little, their skin sticking to each other. Yubin pulls out of Bora and she feels empty, wanting to be filled again, but they have more time for that later. 

This, however, cannot wait. 

Before Yubin can even sit up, Bora - despite the post-orgasm heaviness in her limbs - takes the opportunity to flip them over, Yubin landing on her back with a small _oof_. She sits between Yubin’s legs, hands gripping her thighs. 

“My turn, handsome,” Bora teases, looking up at Yubin through her eyelashes. 

Yubin blushes. “Ah, you really don’t have to—”

Bora puts a finger across her mouth to shush her. Then she gets to work. 

She kisses Yubin, trying to outdo all their kisses with each one. The wet connection of her mouth making Bora wet again, filling the bottom of her stomach with tension. Yubin makes these cute noises when Bora kisses down her body, spending an inordinate amount of time on her tits that she’s sure Yubin can come just from it.

Then she makes her way to her abdomen, leaving marks and tiny bites that are souvenirs for today. 

Yubin leans back on her elbows to look at Bora, unsure where she was going. “What are you—”

Bora looks up at her, keeping their eyes together, and licks a stripe up the used toy, tasting herself on the silicone. 

Yubin’s eyes honest-to-God roll back into her head, and she falls back to the bed with an unceremonious thud. “Oh Jesus, fuck, Bora,” she whines, whimpers when Bora squeezes her thighs to get her attention.

“I want you to look at me,” she tells Yubin firmly. Yubin does as she’s told, looking down at Bora, whimpering again when Bora does it again. She moves up and down, traces of her on the violet toy and she smiles when she sees Yubin struggle to keep it together. 

Bora keeps her eyes on her and it’s reciprocated, and Bora takes advantage of that by taking the toy in her mouth again, holding the base of the shaft with her fist. “Ah, Bora,” Yubin cries out again, gaze wavering, so glassy and turned on and Bora keeps going, bobbing her head up and down the toy. 

It’s hot, the way Yubin’s body reacts to her. Her stomach twitches, her chest heaving for breaths, and her voice an octave higher. The taste of herself on the toy is on a separate level of arousal, and so is the hand that Yubin puts in her hair, guiding her up and down.

At this point, Bora has mercy on her and lets Yubin tuck her eyes underneath her arms. It's a sight, only seeing Yubin's mouth working noises that Bora loves to hear. She’s still crying out for Bora, touching her, fisting her hand in Bora’s hair that she chokes a bit on the toy. 

Oh, _God,_ how can Bora sleep with anyone else when Yubin looks like this when she’s so close and Bora hasn’t even put her fingers inside her yet. 

So she does, loosening the straps on Yubin’s legs to have a bit of allowance, and Yubin is so wet that there’s barely any friction at all. She crooks her fingers and moves hard circles around her clit, while still licking a stripe down the toy. “Bora, Bora please,” Yubin repeats a litany of her name. “Bora, I want to—”

She says nothing, but Bora knows that Yubin is teetering towards the edge. “Okay handsome,” Bora tells her, and tongues at Yubin’s clit for good measure. “Then come for me.”

Yubin does as she’s told. 

Her back arches off the bed, and she makes no sound. Her face is all twisted up, pretty and handsome and suffering in the best way and Bora can watch Yubin like this forever. 

Bora doesn’t stop moving until Yubin comes from her high, and even so, she clenches around Bora’s fingers so she doesn’t move until she calms down.

“Woah,” it’s Yubin’s turn to whisper it. Bora laughs, kissing up her body. 

“Yeah.”

Yubin tucks Bora’s hair behind her ears, but even so, it curtains them into this private moment they’re sharing. “You’re really good at that.” 

Bora makes a face, shrugging. “Well, what can I say?”

Yubin hands her some tissue from the sidetable, and lets Bora cleans herself. She shoots the crumpled tissue into the bin and watches Yubin gather her bearings, still looking ridiculously good-looking in her post-coital state. Bora knows she looks good, too, and knows Yubin agrees with the way she looks at Bora like she was the only woman on this earth.

Bora can't help but pull her down into another kiss, a softer, sweeter one, but it simmers until Bora's blood runs hot again, and Yubin tightens the straps to her thighs before moving to stand. “Let me get some water for us and then let’s go again.” 

“My hero,” Bora sighs, then lies back down on the bed, thrumming with anticipation. 

-

“Good morning,” Yubin says, kissing the side of Bora’s head. She’s already freshly showered and somehow looks more angelic in the late morning sunlight. “I made breakfast.”

“Morning,” Bora replies, her voice breaking. She rubs her eyes and sees the food on the study table. “Wow. That looks good.” 

They eat in silence, and Yubin asks, around a mouthful of eggs. “Wanna go for a ride today?” When Bora raises a brow, she blushes. “Ah, I meant on my motorcycle.” 

Laughing, Bora pulls the sheet around her naked front to sip some orange juice. “I’d love to, but I don’t think I’m capable of sitting. Or standing. Or any physical movement.” 

Yubin looks incredibly proud of herself. Bora takes the opportunity to playfully slam a pillow to the side of her head for her smugness. 

-

“So I’ll see you next week?” 

Yubin pulls the handbrake of the car as they’re parked in front of Bora and Siyeon’s apartment to see Siyeon taking Pie out for a walk. 

“Yeah. Send me what you’re wearing to the wedding.” She reaches over to kiss Bora, and it’s still as good as the first time. 

Bora lingers for a bit, then leaves the car. Yubin rolls down the window to say bye, and to greet Siyeon, thanking her for inviting her to the wedding.

“No problem!” Siyeon yells back, smiling, and they wave until Yubin pulls out of the sidewalk. She turns to Bora, crossing her arms, and looking absolutely smug that Bora is a hairsbreadth away from punching her right now. “So am I the best _or_ am I the best?” 

Bora rolls her eyes. “You’re the best. Now can you _please_ help me up these stairs and get me some paracetamol.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> drag is about expression. it’s about release. it’s about escape. it’s about discovery. it’s about finding what’s comfortable. it’s art and (ratatouille voice) anyone can do drag as long as it’s respectful!
> 
> I chose jamie starr as yubin’s drag name because it’s one of Prince’s nicknames and it just made a lot of sense
> 
> Find me on @discostick_ao3 on twitter!


End file.
